Flavor
by CladInPink
Summary: "It tastes okay, I guess." Lin can almost see the the Avatar sloshing the dark liquid around inside her mouth carelessly. Sexual innuendo, beware. Korra/Lin


**Flavor**

"I'm assuming you want to come inside since you followed me all the way here from the headquarters," while it is worded as a question, it is more like a statement. Lin can't imagine that the girl had tagged along just for the sake of walking.

The girl hadn't shown herself, but Lin had known instantly when she had started following her. At times like this, having mastered seismic sensing came in handy.

"Um yes," Korra replies nervously, looking like someone who hadn't thought more than one step ahead. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything..."

"Korra, I just resigned as the Chief of Police," Lin remarks with dry humor. "Busy is the last thing I am right now."

"Right," Korra laughs, a sheepish expression overtaking her facial features.

Twisting the doorknob, Lin enters her apartment. It's on the second floor, as close to the ground level as she can get without the noise becoming bothersome.

In the hallway she turns around, hands on her hips. She locks eyes with the young Avatar, who closes the door and stands there awkwardly, looking so out of place in her home.

"I, um, I wasn't following you," the words tumble out of Korra's mouth quickly, as if she's in a hurry to explain herself. "I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know where you live, and... yeah..."

The Water Tribe girl trailed off, glancing to the side to avoid Lin's gaze.

"What do you want to discuss, then?" Lin asks, choosing not to comment on the behaving-like-a-stalker issue.

Lin doesn't move, and the girl starts to fidget with the furry hem of her shirt, her resolve seeming to wilt under Lin's scrutiny.

Shrugging, Lin says: "Let's go sit down, then."

Korra is obviously relieved to change location, and readily follows Lin into the living room. Lin gestures to the couch, excusing herself to go make tea.

When she returns, Korra is no longer sitting on the couch, but standing by the bookshelf and leafing through one of her books about metalbending, all the while wearing a fascinated expression.

Lin clears her throat, and suppresses a smile as the girl literally jumps in the air, hurrying to place the book back on the shelf.

"See anything you like?"

"You've no idea," Korra breathes, her voice barely audible, and Lin is surprised, almost shocked, to see the girl giving her a quick once-over. "Um, I mean, yes! It's very... good-looking. Uh, fascinating, I mean!"

Lin allows the corners of her mouth lift into a small smile at the Avatar's flustered attempt to mask her slip of tongue. But Lin noticed, and they both know it.

At first, Lin isn't sure how to feel about this new revelation. While she is the avatar, Korra is still so very young. Lin would have never believed that a girl her age would give her such a look. It was flattering, but it wouldn't lead to anything. A teenage crush only lasted for so long, and soon Korra would find a new target to give her attention to.

Placing the one of the two cups of tea in front of the Avatar, Lin takes a seat in the opposite end of the couch, taking a sip from her own cup.

Korra returns to the couch, grabbing the cup of tea as she starts to quickly slurp it down, obviously looking to busy herself with _something_.

Lin, however, is not keen on having her fine, imported Ba Sing Se tea so carelessly gulped down, and her hand reaches out, lightening quick, taking a hold of the younger girl's wrist.

"Is that how you drink your tea?" Lin asks, eyebrow raised as she gives the girl an admonishing look.

"Um, no?" Korra answers, as if searching for the right answer.

"This," Lin leans forward, indicating the tea in Korra's cup with a nod of her head. "Is a very fine tea, grown only in the gardens of Ba Sing Se, and you should enjoy it as such."

Korra takes a slow, unsure sip, as if wondering whether or not that's what's expected of her.

"It tastes..." Lin can almost see the the Avatar sloshing the dark liquid around inside her mouth carelessly, and the action grates on her nerves. "It tastes okay, I guess."

Lin opens her mouth, then closes it again. The girl had just downed a whole cup of the most expensive tea in all of the United Nations in a matter of seconds, and all she had to describe it with was an "okay".

Trying very hard to keep a calm facade, Lin told the young Avatar just that.

"Mmmh," Korra all but purrs, suddenly not so shy and fidgety anymore as she leans forward provocatively, forcing Lin to realize just how little space separate them. "Maybe it would taste better if I did this."

Without warning, the girl lunges forward. Lin's mouth opens in protest just as Korra's lips meet her own, and the Water Tribe girl instantly takes advantage. Her tongue goes out to trace Lin's briefly, tasting the rich flavor.

It ends as quickly as it began. Korra pulls back, a mischievous smile gracing her lips she wets them, making sure to maintain eye contact.

"Yes, much better."

That's all she manages to get out before Lin claims her lips in a kiss much deeper than the previous.

Much later, when they're lying between crumbled bedsheets, tangled up in each other, Lin curses her own spontaneity as she gazes at the dark-skinned girl beside her.

"Korra."

"Yes?" said girl stirs, head turning to meet her gaze through the dark.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Her answer has Lin groaning in exasperation.

"Don't worry about it. You already answered my question."

* * *

_Author's note: _This has been lying in among my drafts for quite a while. But luckily enough, I was in the mood for some Korralin writing, and I found this! Unfortunately I don't remember how I had intended to end this, so this ending will have to do - hope you like it!


End file.
